Past's mysteries
by Burningicecream
Summary: A XmenHarry Potter crossover. When Wolverine's past comes back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I Own nothing that is in this fic, that you recognize, it they are each owned by there separate parties**

**Chapter 1**

_**A green eyed boy was standing in the field where Sirius and Cedric's body's lay, he was weeping, an owl drawn to the huge emotional output of her master, flew to him and perched on his arm. Then the Ministry arrived and arrested Harry, for the murder of Sirius Black and Cedric Diggroy. Remus Lupin, in a mad rage reached over and grabbed the owl by the throat, and spat "You Murdered my best friend, I will now kill yours" and with that He snapped her neck, and he hurled her dead body to the ground, in front of him. He then spat on her dead body, and used a cutting charm, then followed up with using a Plucking charm on her (it's used by farmers who have turkeys.) which removed all her feathers. Leaving the boy to see the mangled horror, of what was once his beloved pet and friend. Thanks to what Remus had done, Remus then used an Incendo charm on her, turning her body to ash. All the while a large man (Hagrid) was trying to get to and protect the boy.**_

_**Time passes (Green eyed boys point of view)**_

_**I am being led up to the castle, By Professor McGonagall, in Magical Handcuffs, the students, and the in raged werewolf, and being held back, by magical shielding. She is bringing me to the Headmasters office, once we get there; she forces me to sit down. A couple seconds later the Door opens and in walks Albus Dumbledore, He walks around to the other side of his desk and says "Why did you do it Harry?"**_

_**I reply, "I didn't, Surly you believe me don't you, Professor?**_

_**Dumbledore replies "Now, Mr. Potter, tell me why you killed your Godfather, and Cedric Diggroy?"**_

_**I reply "Why did I do what? I didn't kill them, I swear on my parents Graves Professor! "**_

_**Slap**_

_**And an in-raged McGonagall starts yelling at me "HOW DARE YOU SWEAR ON YOUR PARENTS GRAVES WHEN YOU KNOW YOU DID IT, DON'T LIE ABOUT IT POTTER, WE SAW YOU, ALL OF US, YOUR PARENTS DIED FOR YOU POTTER, DON'T THEY MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU, THEY ARE PROBABLY ROLLING IN THERE GRAVES, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU ARE NOT THE SON OF JAMES AND LILLY POTTER, HE PROBABLY DIED THAT NIGHT, ALL THAT IS LEFT IS YOU!"**_

_**Dumbledore walked over to me and gives me a pitying look and grabs my wand and the SNAP Dumbledore says "Harry James Potter, You are Hereby Expelled from Hogwarts, The Ministry will be here to collect you in the morning, you are to Remove all your belongings from your dorm room, then go the Hospital Wing, you are then to Follow Professor McGonagall to your New 'Room'".**_

_**With that Professor McGonagall grabs my hand cuffs and drags me out of the room, and down the stairs, there is a weird silence that falls upon us. Eventually we make it to the Gryffindor Common room, there standing by the fire Place are Ron, Hermione, in there hands are my Fire-bolt, and Invisibility cloak, then throw them in, and they burn right before my eyes, the next then Ron and Hermione Throw in, is my trunk, and last but not least the Picture book of my parents, as it gets thrown in, I run towards the fireplace, and shove my hands into the Hot fire, hoping to save the pictures, it turns to dust in my burning hands, I stand up, ignoring the pain in my hands and say " You Will Reap what you have Sown." With that I flee the common room, as I exit the portrait, standing there is Professor McGonagall, she grabs me by my burnt hands, causing me pain, she drags me to the hospital wing, by my burnt hands.**_

**_When we enter, Madam Pomphry takes one look at me, and turns away and says " Mr Potter, you're a murder, I will not Heal you, you are not ever welcome here again, so be gone, and never return, I hope there is a special place in Hell for you Mr Potter, If I ever see your face again, I will kill you myself, Now Get out!" and with that Professor McGonagall, leads me to my new 'room' It is a 10 by 10 room, with no toilet, no food, no windows, and no foreseeable exit, because the second Professor McGonagall shuts the door, it turns into a brick wall. Dobby Appeared into my 'Room' and with him was a lot of food, Dobby said " Harry Potter, is to great of a wizard to murder people, yes he is, Dobby Believes in Harry Potter's innocence, Oh Harry Potter, what have they done to your hands, allow me to heal them for you." With a snap of his fingers My Hands healed I give him a small smile and say "Thank you Dobby." With a Crack Dobby Disappeared, leaving me alone with my food, I eat and drink my fill, when I am done, I get in bed and go to sleep._**

_**The Next Morning.**_

_**I wake up, to Find people in my 'Room' its Fred and George, they say " Harry We are behind you all the way, we- believe that you did not kill Sirius Black or- Cedric Diggroy, you couldn't have your to nice,-after all you did give us funding for our joke shop- at which we thank you again, we may not support you openly,- but we do support you." (it goes Fred, George, Fred, George. I think I can never tell them apart.) and with that they left the room.**_

_**Two hours later, I am just finishing breakfast when, Fudge and his Minions Of Morons, enter the room and grab me by the hands, and bind me with Magical Handcuffs, and drag me down the hallway and out the door, I am forced to walk down to the Apperation Barrier, because the Ministry Of Morons, and The Order Of Traitors think I will pull something and escape. My last words to Dumbledore are " Just Remember, when Lord Voldemort comes back, I will not Help you, And I will never Forgive you. You Just Planted the seeds of your own Destruction."**_

Logan jerked awake, and noticed he was covered in sweat, and the dream quickly faded away, he yelled "Why Can't I Remember!" before feeling his three adimantiam claws extend from one of his hands, and bringing it down, slashing the nightstand in half.

_**End Chapter**_

_**AN: Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine as he was called by his teammates or Logan as he was called by Professor Charles Xavier, made his way out of his room and through the mansion/school. He headed for the kitchen for his morning cup of Coffee and his newspaper. The students who saw him avoided him like the plague, do to the fact he was not a morning person (or any time of day person) and talking to him before his coffee, would get you early morning training session.

He grunted to those teachers who said good morning to him, before poring himself a cup of coffee and grabbing the newspaper, before sitting down. As Wolverine read through the newspaper he came across various murders, and that there had been ton's of gasleaks, which led to houses blowing up, at random.

Something tickling in the back of his mind, something he ought to know, to remember. But as he tried to grasp it, it slipped further and further away. When he flicked to the front of the newspaper he was surprised to see a Wanted page, with a green eyed black haired boy, it read Harry Potter, Escaped Prison, Armed and Dangerous.

Wolverine clutched his head in pain, it was not a headache or even physical, it was mental, as if something was attempting to push past the barrier, something he couldn't remember, like it was a word that you knew but couldn't remember, you know you know it, but it just won't come no matter how hard you try.

The pain dimmed and his vision righted it's self, he made his way through the school, heading for Professor Xavier's office. As he reaches it, the door opens on it's own and Professor Xavier said "Logan, your mental pain disturbs me greatly, your mind wants to know this information, but part of you doesn't want to. Therefore I will give you a choice, to recover this memory or for me to push it deeper into your mind."

Wolverine said "Show it to me Chuck."

With that the Professor closed his eyes and Wolverine felt a mental probe, and then the office faded from his view.

(Logan's POV)

_I'm completely tired as if I sleep very little, even though I now sit here in pure boredom, in my dank, cold, muddy, dirty cell, that has my own shit and urine in some places. Although I am aware I don't look to good myself I need a hair cut, Even though I don't have a mirror I can tell you exactly what I look like, I look like hell, I am skin and bones, from the lack of edible food, I'm wearing stained prisoner robes, that are stained with mud, and urine.( from my first month in here) _

_I am slowly going crazy, whether it's from the Dementors or just being stir crazy, I don't know what day, week, month, or year it is, but I do know this, Azkaban is hell, I don't know how Sirius survived here, every minute, hour, day, seems like an eternity, I have been on the edge of killing myself so many times, and have been back in forth between being sane and insane, but I figured out a way for the Dementors not to effect me, I had to face and conquer my worst memories, which I did, I fought and beat them all. But I have to do that every time I wake up from sleeping. The funny thing is, that I now consider this my home, some home this is, I am given stale bread, and a little dirty water, to wash the bread down with, I live in a 10 by 10 cell, that has Dementors, guarding just outside of it 24/7. Although they won't be guarding me for much longer. Tomorrow is the day I escape from this Hell-hole, though means I hope I would never have to take, but I can't live this way anymore._

_I feel the cold in the air disappear rapidly, which means someone is coming, because that is the only time the Dementors do leave, my cell door swings open, and in walks Remus J Lupin, I pretend to be insane, well because if he was here to get me out then he would, be sad at what he did to me, if not well then that is what he expected of me, and I am going to give him a show, I stare at one of the bricks that are lining my cell, and make my eyes have insane look to them, I then start mumbling to my self words of the insane quality, things such as "We know the truth." "We is innocent" and then in snake-tongue "When things are found, forgiveness is not."_

_Lupin then walks closer to me, and I sit there in my corner, mumbling these things, Lupin reaches out and grabs me by the arm, and swiftly uppercuts me in the face, at which point he lets go. I start mumbling "I'm sorry, I did not kill them, I'm sorry, It wasn't me, Remus you believe me don't you?" Remus takes another look at me and stares at my face and then spits on it, and says "Happy one year anniversary, Traitor. If it where up to me, you should have received the Kiss, I'm Glad your insane, well actually I'm not, because if you weren't then you would be able to feel this!" and with that he kicks me in the stomach. As he exits the room he says "Your parents are probably Rolling in there graves because of your betrayal. Here's the newspaper although I doubt you will ever get read it." I then hear the door close and feel the coldness sweep back over me._

_I read over the paper, Harry Potter, Scheduled for the Dementor's kiss at Sunset, December 1st 1997._

_(general POV)_

_Sunrise the next day_

_Harry watched it rise for one final time, before taking a knife and dragging it across his wrist only to have it heal instantly, he tried it again, only to get the same results. Harry wished with all his might, he could get out of Azkaban, no matter what, only to have a portal of some kind open up under him, and for him to fall though._

End Memory.

Logan's eye's snapped open, and he looked at the calendar, it read December 2nd 1997. That made no sense after all he was here yesterday, and yet according to the memories, he wasn't. He was no genius, but he figured he had somehow managed to make himself Time travel, maybe with the help of someone in the future or past.

With that Logan spun around and headed out of Professor Xavier's office, despite the Professor calling him back, using both his voice and his Telepathic powers. Wolverine told him he need some time to himself, with that Wolverine picked up the pace and jumped onto his motorcycle and roared off.

**AN: Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Logan growled in annoyance for what seemed to be the hundredth time sence, he went on this spontaneous road trip. He searched through his pant only to discover he only had his license on him, but no wallet, which meant he had no money. Now he was two hours outside the Canadian border, which meant he was going to have to stop for gas soon. He also didn't want to stop anywhere in New York state due to the fact that The Friends of Humanity were a big group. He sighed before looking at his gas gage and realizing if he didn't stop now, he would have no money for gas and would be stuck there.

Xander entered a near by bar, he entered and noticed that the cage was there, and one tall muscle bound black guy was in the ring. The other was a short white kid, who looked maybe seventeen, with platinum-blond hair. The kid was knocking the guy around the ring left, right and center, and taking the guy to town. But Logan noticed that the kid was hitting harder then he should have been able to, Logan then noticed that on his arm, rested a band, and as Wolverine looked at it, it looked out of place, it didn't fit.

He walked over the bartender and ordered a beer, before taking a seat and watching another person enter the ring, to fight the blond kid. Logan found it weird, he was that strong and no one suspected him of being a mutant. Yet in any other place he would automatically be classified as a mutant. He shook his head and noticed he had already drank his beer, he placed it back on the bar and pointed to the beer and then to the bar and another beer was placed on the counter.

Logan watched the kid go to Town on the third guy that got in the ring, the man had no chance, it wasn't even that the kid had more strength it was just pure speed. Logan saw the guy leave the ring and saw the bloody mess the guys face was, and winced the man's face seemed to be one big swelling and blood, that was poring from his probably broken nose.

Logan slowly approached the cage and entered, before placing his coat outside the door. He stretched and did a few warm up hits, before the bell went off, starting the fight. Logan and the guy both punched at the same time, leading to Logan to go flying backwards into the cage, but also hearing a crack of bone, as the guy had broken his hand from the impact from Logan's fist.

Logan got to his feet, and saw the blond boy almost in tears from the pain of the broken hand. The boy glared and Logan smirked back at him. The boy was cocky and it showed, but Logan knew he wasn't a mutant, hell his strength isn't even his. Logan pushed himself forwards off the cage and into the middle of the ring, before ducking under the boy's arm, and punching him in the gut, before dropping to the ground and swept the boy's feet from beneath him. The boy landed on his back before standing but up and saying "You shall die Muggle, you are already dead and yet you don't even know it,usDeatheaters will be in charge.the Dark Lord will be your downfall."

Logan replied "Dark lord, eh, what a crock of shit, go back to Disney land or where ever you came from Bub."

The kid pulled out a stick and pointed it into the air thencalled out"(_Morsmordre_)!" and a Giant green scull with a snake in it, appeared. Then people in white masks and black dresses stormed the bar, they fired some kind of spell at the people in the bar, and one of them began to scream in pain, the others just held the patrons at bay. The boy said "You should know me, before I begin Muggle, I am Draco Malfoy and I am a pure-blood,I am also your death, Muggle Scum!" Before he pointed his stick at him and said something in Latin that made him, feel like knives were stabbing him, over and over.

The boy dropped the curse and Logan snarled, before decided to risk it, and brought out his claws before standing up and diving towards him and removing Malfoys arm, making the arm and the piece of wood (Wand) hit the ground. Malfoy screamed in pain from before Logan punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Everyone was staring at him in shock, especially those wearing the white masks, they were amazed that some Muggle but especially a Mutant could take out a Malfoy. Logan, brought his claws down and removed the lock, before pushing the cage door open. He ran forwards and launched himself up and over the railing and tackled one of the Death-eaters. Bring the razor sharp claws across the mans throat before, spinning around and Punching the closest one in the face, making the blades go straight through the guys head. The next thing he felt was something hitting him from behind send him crashing forwards and into a wall.

When Logan got to his feet he, saw at least ten Death-eaters, he said "Bring it Bub!" before he started to move forwards, just then heard a whole bunch of popping noises and watched as people in red robes appeared, and starting flinging curses at the Death-eaters. Logan watched as the Death-eaters fell and then most of them vanished leaving the knocked out one's on the floor. In the dark corner of the room an old man with a wand stood watching him, and cast a tracking spell on him.

The old man knew that Logan was a mutant due to the fact that he had seen the claws, and if it was one thing the old man did not like was mutents. Theold manalso felt like this charactor would be giving him trouble later,so he started working on a plan.Logan saw an old man standing in a dark corner, right before he slipped out of the door, and headed for the mansion. When he arrived several hours later, he went to bed only to be awakened by the wailing of the alarm system, a couple hours later.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Review. **


End file.
